


(Fanart) Blues 01

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: AU image of Kirk and Spock in denim





	(Fanart) Blues 01

  



End file.
